eragonfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebirth (Series)
Author: LadyBug (Jazzy) Length: Three Books The Riders have returned, re-establishing peace among the land, seventeen years after the Fall of Galbatorix. Alagaesia is slowly balancing itself out, integrating all cultures and races as the Dragon's Bond take's its effect on all those included. Eragon has happily established a New Order of Riders far east beyond Alagaesia. But peace and balance cannot be maintained forever. Talks of a revolt are circling fast, and a danger that was once thought to be nothing more than a child's tale is slowly proving to be more of a threat than expected. How far will the Rider's go to keep the truth hidden, and how long will that last? Awakening Sarabelle was content with her life in New Carvahall. Her father, Roran, is a wealthy man who has much influence in affairs of the state, and her family lives a comfortable life. This all changes when she bonds with a large white dragon, and is whisked away to train among the elves and become a new member of the Order. But Sarabelle isn't strong; she's not clever or quick like Dahl or Inari. She is a less than ordinary girl, whose fate has been irrevocably intertwined with that of her dragon's. Revolution Talks of an uprising are all anyone can think about these days. Sarabelle isn't worried- of course the Riders can keep down a few measly magicians. But when these magicians somehow have vast resources and exceptional training, they may prove more difficult to overpower than originally thought. Hardly anyone can be trusted anymore, and no one is safe from the strict precautions being enforced by the military. If there is any hope of stopping a Civil War from happening, the last person anyone would expect may just hold the answer. Shadows Children's tales are made to teach moral lessons and keep young ones from harm's way with warnings passed down from generation to generation. But a creature evil as a shade and more fearsome than the Ra'zac walks the land, sensing a chance to return to its former glory, and it might just find an ally in the heart of the Order. Characters Sarabelle (F) - Daughter to Roran and Katrina, and Eragon's niece. A spoiled young girl who knows little of the world outside of her own home by her own choice. Self-centeredness is practically a passion of hers. After becoming a Rider, she is trying to change and become a person who is worthy of her dragon. Kail (M) - Sarabelle's adventurous white dragon. Inari (F) - The first recored half-elf to ever become a Rider. Was running from the Order for weeks after having an egg hatch for her. Valonir (M) - Inari's clever honey-brown dragon Dahl (M) - A loyal and surprisingly happy elf, who openly shows emotion and caring- a stark contrast to many of his race. A very kind, but also very clever elf. Ahti (F) - Dahl's beloved black dragon. Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Fantasy Category:Original Characters Category:New Characters Category:Sarabelle Category:Kail Category:Jazzy Category:LadyBug Category:Rebirth Series